The Strawhats meet the real world
by Style1234
Summary: the strawhats found themselves in the Atlantic ocean and they loose everything they have that's unrealistic... they reach America and get to know to the technology. - ABANDONED -


**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

Early in the morning, Nami was the first one to get up as usual. She walked out of her room and was now on the deck. The navigator wanted to check their course but found that the log pose was acting funny and was spinning in all directions. She freaked out because she thought that it was broken so started waking everybody up.

"Heeyyy everyone! Wake up! We have problems!" everybody got up on the voice of the yelling Nami and they headed to the deck.

"What's wrong my dear Nami-san?!" said Sanji with his eyes turning into big pink hearts.

"yeah seriously" he yawned "what's the big idea of waking me so early in the morning? What time is it anyway?!" asked Zoro and is about to fall asleep.

"This is no time to be sleeping we have a huge problem!" yelled Nami with her face sweating and pointing at the log pose.

"I'm huuuuungryyyyyyyyy! Sanji gimme food!" Luffy whinned.

Nami got angry and grabbed him by the shoulders "This is serious Luffy! Can you not think about your stomach for a second!"

Luffy pushed her back "It's not like it's a big deal! Things will work out they always do, don't they?!" said Luffy with a bored look on his face.

"Hey guys! We have another problem!" came a voice from the men quarter, so everyone ran to the men quarter to see Usopp next to Franky and Brook who were lying on their bed without moving.

"Like we need another problem!" sighed Nami walking in "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Franky and Brook! They're not breathing! I also checked their pulse. It's like they're dead!" answered Usopp with tears in his eyes.

"It's not like Brook was alive in the first place!" said Luffy not worrying one bit. Everybody looked at him confused "Let's just ask Chopper he'll know what's wrong with them!" Luffy cheered with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yeah…" declared Zoro "Where's Chopper?! Didn't see him, did you guys see him?" they looked around searching for him, then they headed to the infirmary. Maybe he was still sleeping there they thought.

When they reached the infirmary Chopper was there in his reindeer form on four legs and he was acting strange. Zoro came in first and looked at Chopper who looked back at him with a scared look in his eyes, kind of like the look that scared animals give at humans "Are you alright? You're acting weird today!" questioned Zoro confused, as the others walked in. Chopper started to freak out more, and then he stood up to them charging his antlers at them as if about to attack.

"Hey Chopper what happened to your nose? It's not blue anymore!" said Usopp worried.

"What!? A reindeer with a blue nose are you kidding me!? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Sanji declared suddenly _'Why did I say this? I know that Chopper's nose is blue but why did I feel it's so weird for me to hear this!?' _he thought.

"Sanji-kun what's wrong with you!? Don't you know that Chopper is sensitive about this?" whispered Nami to him.

"I know Nami-san I don't what's gotten into me!" he replied.

Luffy approached to the scared reindeer and looked at him in the eyes "Chopper it's us! Don't you recognize us? Come on! Enough with that attitude! Franky and Brook need your help" said Luffy reaching his hand to grab one of Chopper's feet to drag him along to the men quarter, but Chopper started to walk backwards and gave Luffy an angry look as if saying if you don't back off I'll attack you.

"Come on Chopper say something!" Zoro ordered staring to get angry "Enough with the games already!" he continued with a louder tone causing the reindeer to freak out. It charged toward Zoro to attack him. Zoro didn't defend himself because he thought Chopper wouldn't attack him… or Will he? Zoro started to lose trust in his companion as Chopper was still running toward him. Zoro started running from Chopper because he didn't want to attack him and hurt him with his swords.

As everybody stood still watching Zoro running from Chopper around the ship, Robin decided to meddle and she wanted to use her force to grow hands grabbing Chopper's legs preventing him to follow Zoro, but she couldn't use her ability. She felt weird and tried again, but again she just couldn't do it. She kept trying until she gave up _'what's wrong with me I can't use my powers! Come to think of it Chopper didn't talk either nor changed from this form… what's happening?! Maybe Luffy too…' _she thought and looked at Luffy who was watching the show, enjoying it in fact.

"Luffy try stopping Chopper by using your powers!"

"But why Robin?" Luffy whined "It is fun to watch!" he continued.

"LUFFY! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" she yelled at him. Everybody looked at Robin with confused look on their faces.

"Okey whatever!" Luffy shrugged moving his arms behind him wanting to stretch them, but they didn't stretch. Confused, Luffy stared at his hands. He put them behind him one more time trying to stretch them but it didn't work "Fuck!" he cursed "What's going on?!" the captain turned to look at Robin "Robin I don't know what's going on! I can't stretch my arms!"

Robin nodded to him _'Just as I thought our devil fruits aren't working… Well that explain Chopper and Brook but then again… what's wrong with Franky?' _she thought walking to her room to try to found out what's happening.

"What do you mean you can't stretch!?" aked Sanji walking toward Luffy with Usopp and Nami.

"I can't stretch! What part of it don't you understand Sanji!?" said Luffy sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky you shitty rubber boy!" replied Sanji lifting his leg to hit Luffy on his chin, but stopped when he saw Nami approaching Luffy. She grabbed his cheek and tried to stretch it but when she pulled it Luffy screamed "Ouch! Stop Nami you're hurting me! Why won't you guys believe me! I said I can't stretch!" the three of them were confused

"How can you be so calm about it!?" Usopp yelled.

"Where did Robin-chan go?" asked Sanji.


End file.
